


Sick

by silverynight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Gabriel (Good Omens), Sick Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Ineffable Husbands with overprotective Crowley and good big brother Gabriel? Whatever you want from there! Maybe Zira is sick?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	Sick

When Aziraphale sneezes for the first time in… forever actually, it all goes downhill from there. He’s not worried, not at all; he’s the angel who has spent the most time on Earth and even though he’s sure supernatural beings can’t actually get sick, he supposes his human body is old enough to have caught one of those human illness.

No, he’s not concerned, but he takes a book, makes himself some cocoa and prepares to go to bed; he’s glad he decided to actually listen to Crowley and miracle a bed “just in case”.

He’s about to miracle himself a pajamas when Crowley rushes into the bookshop and takes the angel’s face in his hands.

“What’s going on? Are you okay?”

The demon has turned even more overprotective after the Apocalypse-that-didn’t-actually-happen.

“Yes, dear. I just… My body got a cold–I think that’s how humans call it,” he says, smiling. “I’m fine. I’m just going to rest for a while.”

“Are you going to discorporate?” Crowley panics, he takes his shades off and his yellow eyes start roaming all over the angel’s body, making sure he’s okay.

“Of course not,” Aziraphale says. “I told you I’m fine. It’ll go away eventually… I was going to–”

“Let me take care of you,” the demon mumbles.

“There’s no…” Aziraphale doesn’t finish his sentence; Crowley looks really worried and he knows his concern won’t fade away until he makes sure his angel is getting better. “Alright.”

The demon smiles back at him, nuzzles his neck affectionately and takes him in his arms.

“What are you doing?” Aziraphale protests. “It’s just a cold. I can walk! I can even miracle myself over the bed if I want to!”

“You promised you would let me take care of you!” The demon whines.

Aziraphale realizes that Crowley has started to enjoy the whole thing and sighs, defeated.

“Fine.”

When the demon carefully puts him over the bed and Aziraphale is _tempted_ to invite him to sit next to him, he sneezes again and this time his sneeze is heard by someone he doesn’t want to see at the moment.

“Aziraphale,” Gabriel says and he’s so dramatic the angel over the bed almost rolls his eyes at his brother.

Crowley hisses at the Archangel.

“What did you do to my little brother, serpent?” Gabriel glares back, purple eyes looking at him with irritation. “His body must be dying because of–”

“It’s a cold!” Aziraphale cuts him off, getting a little bit irritated. “Just a cold!”

“But little brother–”

“Gabriel, please,” Aziraphale sighs, gathering all the patience he can. He knows his brother means well, but sometimes he can be irritating.

Especially because he doesn’t like Crowley that much.

“At least let me take care of you…”

“I’ll take care of him,” Crowley hisses, putting his sunglasses back on. “We don’t need you.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale scolds. He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath before saying: “What if both of you take care of me?”

They both begin to protest, but the angel shuts them with a gesture of his hand.

“It’s either both or none of you!”

So they both agree (reluctantly) and Aziraphale starts regretting his decision when the Archangel and the demon start arguing about who gets to bake Aziraphale’s favourite muffins.

It’s going to be a long day. And that’s really something coming from an immortal being.


End file.
